Future
by dundermifflinite55
Summary: What happens when Pete and Myka, while doing inventory, get sent into the future and see something maybe they weren't supposed to?


Not my show, just wish I worked there.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>What I really wanna know, my baby...<em>"

"Pete?"

"_What I really wanna say I can't define..._''

"Pete, please!"

"_Well it's love that I ne-e-ed. _Ow!" Pete shouted, as he rubbed his sore arm. He really needed to start wearing armor around her. "Why do you always hit me?" He cut his eyes over to her with as much disdain as he could muster, which wasn't very much.

"Would you please stop singing that song?" Myka asked, clipboard in hand. Pete hadn't shut up ever since they left the B&B. She swore her ears were bleeding.

Sure Pete had a nice voice. Sometimes, when he spoke in a low voice, his eyes piercing right into hers, she would shiver. Or the way he sounded when he laughed, all warmth and sunshine, though she would never admit this to him or anyone for that matter. But his singing voice? Now that was torture.

"We're almost done with inventory and I would like an early weekend if that's possible." She huffed her hair out of her face and continued down one of the Warehouse's endless isles.

Pete jogged to catch up to her.

"Sorry, but it's karaoke night and Claudia's been teaching me guitar." Pete said proudly. He had hoped she would be impressed that he had learned something new. Something he knew she couldn't do.

"Oh really? Is that what you call that racket you guys were making?" She was teasing him now. Sure he was awful, but it had been sweet the last couple of weeks watching him and Claudia sit on the floor in the living room "practicing" as they called it.

"Hah very funny! I'll have you know I've learned five songs already!" Pete nudged his partner. "You should join us!"

"No! No way I do not do karaoke!" Myka said shaking her head.

"Awe c'mon you've got a great voice! Besides, you did that time we were in Nashville!" That was one of his many favorite memories of them and also one of the more fun and less dangerous cases they had had.

Myka held up her hand.

"Nope that doesn't count! It was to help get the artifact, and I'd had a little too much to drink!" She hated that he remembered. And maybe she wasn't so drunk and maybe she had enjoyed being up on stage trying to distract the piano player while Pete nabbed the artifact but it was also one of the most terrifying things she had ever done. Later she'd had Pete in a head lock making him swear he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Oh yea! I never told Artie you were drinking on the job." Pete said with a mischievous grin.

He knew she hadn't been that drunk and as nervous as she looked walking up on stage, when it was over and everyone was applauding her performance, he knew she had loved it.

"And you promised you wouldn't or I would tell him how you don't do inventory anymore." Myka replied with a smirk. She continued on while Pete strolled along beside her. At first, it used to bug her that she did all the work, but then Pete had tried to help one day and it had taken them twice as long, so now she just like to have him along for company.

"Oh that's not fair we both know you're better at it anyway and I'm here to...you know...uh...protect you and..." Pete stammered trying to list off more.

"Ha that's funny, seeing as every time something goes wrong its usually because you touched something you weren't supposed to." Myka lightly jabbed him in the chest with her pen.

Pete grinned "What can I say? I can't keep my hands to myself!"

Myka squeaked as he slapped her butt when he walked passed.

When he saw her shock, he laughed and started running ahead.

Blushing and a little annoyed, she ran after him. They didn't get far when Pete slipped on the floor and Myka, right behind him, tripped over his legs and fell too.

"What the hell Pete?" Myka asked, trying to sit up, but they were tangled in each others limbs and she just fell back down again.

"I slipped on something." Pete said, helping her up off the floor. He looked down and noticed a small round object.

"Aha! There it is! I slipped on a marble!" He went to pick it up but Myka jerked his arm away before he could.

"Have you learned nothing from the years we have been here? It could be and artifact!"

"Yeah," Pete said sarcastically rolling his eyes "or it could just be a marble." She was probably right, though he hated to admit it.

"Fine, just put your gloves on before picking it up ok?"

Pete sighed "Yes ma'am."

He did not put his gloves on though, Myka noticed, just used them to pick up the small sphere.

When he turned it over to look at it he almost threw it across the room

"Oh gross! It's an eye!"

Myka came over to get a closer look and sure enough it was a glass eye.

"Ew! That is disgusting. Well let's find where it belongs." Myka said looking at the shelves around them.

"How do you know its an artifact Myks?" Pete asked holding the eye at his forehead. "Look I'm a cyclops!"

"Cyclops' only have one eye Pete and people just don't go around losing glass eyes, even in the Warehouse, besides it says right here" Myka pointed to the shelf behind them. "Edward P. Mitchell's Glass Eye"

"Who's he?"

"He was a science fiction writer from the nineteenth-centery who..."

_Why did I ask_? "Oh cool and he had a glass eye." Pete interrupted.

Myka rolled her eyes "Yes obviously!" She continued "He wrote a great story about this..."

"Sorry Myks but it probably didn't have pictures, so I'm not interested." Pete said. "So what...just put it back?"

"Yeah I guess." Myka shrugged "I wonder how it fell though?"

"Dunno." Pete said.

As he went to place it back on it's small stand the eye slipped from his fingers. Myka caught it mid air.

"Nice catch!" Pete said going to give her a high five.

"Oh no!" Myka said when their hands touched. "Pete, I'm not wearing gloves!"

Myka barely got the sentence out when the Warehouse around them started spinning. Pete held onto Myka's hand until everything stopped.

"What the hell?" said Pete looking around.

"We're at Leena's!" Myka gasped "how..."

"Hey! You touched it this time! Ha!" He started doing a victory dance.

"Pete, now is not the time! We need to figure out what happened!"

They both heard footsteps.

"Myka? Pete? When did you guys get back in?" Leena rounded the corner then stopped dead in her tracks.

The agents stared at her and she stared right back, all three in shock.

"Leena? What...? No offense but you look a little...older" Pete said.

"Whoa guys, what did you do?" Older Leena asked slowing walking over to them.

"We were in the Warehouse when..." Myka started.

"MYKA touched an artifact this time not me and now we're here!" Pete pointed his finger at Myka like a child in trouble.

"Y'all both look so much younger." Leena said circling them "Like you did seven or eight years ago."

"Wait...so this is the future? Leena what's todays date?" Myka asked frowning.

"March 14, 2019."

"No way! So we've been back in time and to the future? Awesome!" Pete said grinning.

Leena's face brightened. "Wait...I think I remember this!" She said excitedly, "It's been a long time ago but you guys came back from inventory one day and said you had messed with an artifact and 'seen into the future'. At least those were Pete's words."

"Whoa, Leena, you have a good memory!" Pete sounded impressed.

Leena smirked like she knew some secret joke. "Well, that was a pretty unforgettable day if I recall."

"So we do get back then?" Myka sounded hopeful as she finally stopped pacing and turned to face Leena and Pete.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know how you guys did it. You never said what happened or where and 'when' you went to."

Pete stretched his arms. "Soooo...any chance you got some futuristic cookies?''

"Really, Pete?"

"Sorry fresh out." Leena said.

Pete sniffed the air and then pouted. "But I smell them. They're already gone? Did I eat them? I mean future me?"

Leena covered her mouth hiding a smile "No, Pete you didn't."

"Then who..."

"Guys, we need to focus we can't stay this way!" Myka said panicking slightly.

Leena put her hand on Myka's arm "Ok calm down. I'll call Artie and we can sort this thing out. In the mean time, just stay put and stay calm."

"Where are we? I mean future us?" Myka asked. She _was_ a little curious what they we like in the future and a little surprised they had lived this long as Warehouse agents.

"Oh you guys are in Tuscany for your anni...uhm a mission."

"It would be so cool to see what we look like now!" Pete said.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea." Leena said shaking her head.

"Why not? If we already know we went forward in time then it can't surprise the future us because the present us will know it had happened so the future us will be expecting it to happen." Myka said matter-of-factly. She looked over at Pete. He was adorably confused.

Pete scratched his head "Huh?"

"No bad idea." Leena looked over her shoulder and said. "It's dangerous messing with time. Changing the past or knowing about your future is never good."

"Why? Does something bad happen to us?" Pete asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Leena actually laughed."No! Everyone's fine it's just..."

Just then a thump sounded right above their heads.

"What was that?" Pete asked looking at the ceiling.

"Pete Jr!" Leena said quickly "The ferret Pete!"

"Aww what happened to the original Pete?" Myka asked looking upset.

Pete slung his arm around Myka "It's ok, I'm right here."

Myka punched him again.

"He died of old age a couple of months back" Leena said

Myka raised her eyebrow."So I got another one and named it Pete Jr?"

Another big thump, much too loud for a ferret, sounded upstairs.

Pete frowned. "How many ferrets are up there?"

Leena scratched the back of her neck. "Oh...uh that was...just Claudia!" She was looking nervously at the floor.

Myka tilted her neck out and wrinkled her brow. "Oh was it?" She asked. She knew Leena wasn't telling the whole truth and that made her suspicious.

"Well I think Claudia should be here too."

She started for the stairs, Leena and Pete right behind her. Leena stopped her right before she got to the first step.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Leena said blocking Myka's way.

Pete crossed his arms. "Why not?" He asked before Myka could. He had caught on that something was up and wanted to know exactly what she was hiding.

Leena opened and closed her mouth a few times while the two agents mirrored each others stances, arms crossed, eyes questioning, even their auras were swirling the same way together. If she hadn't been grasping at straws she would have laughed.

"Uh...Claudia's been...sick and she's throwing up everywhere so I thinks it's best if we just..."

Before she finished all three heard a high pitched giggle.

Myka pointed up the stairs "Ok I know that's not Claudia."

Leena sighed. _May as well tell them_, she thought "Guys this may come as a shock but..."

They all looked up and at the top of the stairs was a little girl.

Dark curly hair framed a round face with bright brown eyes, she held stuffed bunny in one hand and the other was in her mouth. She smiled right at Myka.

Lena rushed up the stairs and picked up the child.

"C'mon, Warren, let's go play with Pete and finish your cookies." The little girl smiled and blew a kiss to Pete with her slobbery little hand as she was carried away.

Both agents were speechless as they watched Leena go into future Pete's room.

Pete shook his head. "Wait...was that...?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Impossible." Myka whispered to herself.

"Myks?" Pete asked, turning towards the frozen women standing beside him.

All of the sudden she turned sharply and rushed into the living room

"We need to go, Pete." Myka said.

Pete tried to read any kind of emotion in her voice but he couldn't.

"Myka, wait!" He said grabbing her arm.

Then the room started spinning again.

They both looked around them at the Warehouse, exactly where they left from.

Myka set the glass eye down and started briskly walking away. Pete, still trying to put together what they had seen, ran after her.

"Myks, wait!" he said reaching for her hand. He spun her around and noticed her eye where glossy with tears "Myka?"

"Pete, please I need to...just gimme a second ok?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her free hand looking anywhere but at him.

Pete placed his hands on her shoulders."No, Myka, we need to talk about what happened, What's going..."

She let out a harsh laugh and fixed him with a hard look."What's going to happen? Pete, we don't know..."

He shook his head."No way! You know who that little girl was!" There was no way she was ignoring this.

"It could just be a coincidence!" Myka said raising her voice.

Pete scoffed."Yeah right! Did you see her? And her name? Warren? Who else would name a little girl Warren? After their father?"

She couldn't take this, she had to get away from him and what they had seen "Pete, I..."

She never finished what she was saying because right then Pete crushed his lips to hers and then quickly broke off looking into her face.

Myka was, if at all possible, in even more shock and took a step back.

He saw this as a bad sign and his face fell. "What? You don't want that future?" He didn't know how he could go from completely happy and hopeful of them together and then crushed the next.

Myka put her head in her hands. How could he not see that he had it all wrong. She just couldn't believe it. What if it were a lie? She couldn't risk losing her best friend over it.

"No! That's not...it just complicates things and...how do we know it was real?"

Pete took her hands in his."Remember what Leena said? She knew this was going to happen because...because it already had!" His eyes kept moving between both of hers.

She couldn't take his striking gaze and started to pull away again.

"Pete this is...it's too much to process. I need to think."

"Myka, don't run away again, please."

Myka turned and looked up at him. Pete's eyes were grave and more serious then she had ever seen them. Whatever happened, she knew she trusted him and would never intentionally hurt him again."Pete...what does this mean?"

Pete grinned. "It means I'm crazy about you Myks."

She made a sound between a laugh and a sob. "This is insane! We can't! We work together and...it just would never work!"

She had tried so hard ignoring feeling for him this way, that she was trying to find something wrong so she wouldn't get hurt or worse, hopeful. That Pete could care for her as more then friends almost broke her brain not to mention her heart.

Pete wasn't going to give up so easily. He'd been waiting for a spark or sign or something and dammit he wasn't gonna let this go.

"But it does work! Don't you see? Oh, Myka, she was so beautiful! Looked just like you, well with my eyes and charm"

Hearing him say that almost broke her. Almost. "I...I dunno" Myka said shaking her head.

He grabbed her face with both hands."Look, maybe nothing is set in stone but...I love you, Myka Ophelia Bering. And by what we just saw, I think you do too."

That was all she needed.

If Pete thought kissing Myka was good he was wrong.

Being kissed by Myka was way better.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Grumbled Artie as he shuffled through papers and banged open drawers.<p>

"Your eyebrows are gonna get stuck that way if you keep scowling." Replied Claudia from over her laptop.

"Relax, Artie, I'm sure they're almost done." said Leena, trying in vain to tidy up.

Just then, the two agents walked into the office looking like the cats who split the canary.

Artie growled but looked relieved to see them."What have you been doing all this time? You better not have been playing ping-pong again Pete."

Claudia looked up at them."Why are you both so red?" _They're both way-hay to chipper to be coming from doing inventory_. She thought

Leena gave them a once over."Yeah something's up. Your auras are..."

They both tried to hide their grins.

"Oh nothing!" Pete said. "Just seen into the future, that's all!"

Artie almost exploded. "What?"

Myka laughed but then quickly covered her mouth and coughed. "All done Artie! And if you don't mind I think we're gonna head home."

And with a quick goodbye the were both out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"What the?" Claudia looked between the door and Leena.

"I think they came to a mutual understanding..._finally_" said Leena with a contented sigh.

Claudia's jaw dropped. "Wait...you think they finally figured it out?" she asked hopefully. Even she was getting tired of the whole "will-they-wont-they" thing.

"Figured what out? I don't know what's going on." Artie said looking between them. "And has anyone seen my glasses?"

Claudia tapped her head. "On your head gramps. And don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I think they have to sign some kinda papers for this. Wonder what Mrs F. will say?"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Leena smiled.

~The End~


End file.
